


Nano Pono

by gotulloch



Series: Five-0 Family fics [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another state wants to start a task for like 5-0, therefore the governor allows two detectives to observe 5-0 and how they work.</p><p>This story starts after sometime after my version of Po’ipu and is AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Observers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, which leaves me out in the cold.

Steve was on his way to Governor Jameson’s office after receiving a call to meet her as soon as he could. This was the first time since he started the task force that he had been called to her office, they did most of their communication via the phone or e-mail. He wondered what could be so important that she required a face to face. He didn’t think that he or his team had done anything terribly wrong or had gone outside of procedures more than usual. Steve could hear Danny ranting about proper procedures and Steve’s distinct ability to ignore them. Before he could continue that thought he had arrived at the Palace.

He parked the car and headed inside. Once he arrived at her office he let her assistant know who he was and that he was expected. It wasn’t long before he was told Jameson was ready to see him. He entered he office and stopped in front of her desk to stand at parade rest.

Governor Jameson looked up at Steve and waved to the seat in front of her desk. “Have a seat Commander.” She waited until he was seated before continuing. “I’m sure you are wondering why I called you here, so I will get straight to the point.” Steve appreciated her directness. “Several other states have started their own task force based on the success of 5-0.” Steve would have straightened up in his seat with pride if he wasn’t already sitting up straight. “However, the task force in Maryland has been having difficulty getting off the ground, therefore the governor has asked me to allow two members of his task force to observe and ask questions of 5-0.” Steve did his best not to scowl at the idea of having to babysit two observers. “Normally, I would say no because they might prove a distraction for your team. Unfortunately, Governor Stevens is an old friend from my college days and he helped me out when I was in school. I really couldn’t say no.”

Steve nodded in understanding even though he didn’t like it. “When will the detectives be arriving? I would like an opportunity to see their files so that we know what kind of experience the detectives have.”

Jameson smiled slightly at Steve. “I expected you would want to know about Detectives Jackson and Harris. Their expected arrival day and time as well as their personnel files have been sent to you already via e-mail. I understand that Jackson and Harris are the leader and second in command of the task force so do try and be as accommodating as you can.” 

Steve grimaced slightly. “I understand governor. However, I won't tolerate anyone questioning my authority or my decisions about who is on my team.” Steve was aware that some still didn't like or understand his choices for the 5-0 task force. Jameson nodded; after all she had approved his choices even though he had carte blanche to choose who he wanted. “I will let my team know about the observers when I get back. What hotel will they be staying at?”

Jameson checked the folder in front of her before answering. “Governor Stevens has authorized a small suite in a residence inn.” Steve wanted to groan at the implications that the detectives would be here for more than a few days. “I know this is an inconvenience for you Commander. I hope you can consider this a personal favor to me.” Steve nodded in acceptance. “Thank you Commander. I'll let you get back to headquarters so that you can prepare for your visitors.”

Steve stood. “Good day Governor.” She responded in kind as he was leaving the office. Once Steve was safely in his truck he cursed. He did _not_ want to babysit two detectives never mind that they were mainlanders. He realized at that moment that he did not consider Danny a true mainlander anymore even with his professional dress and missing New Jersey. Steve smiled imagining what Danny would have to say about the idea that he was actually adjusting to living in Hawaii. He shook his head, as he started the truck and took off for headquarters, deciding to never mention that because it would make Danny even more determined to be a mainlander tolerating Hawaii instead of enjoying it.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve entered headquarters and requested that the others join him in his office in 15 minutes. He wanted to have a few minutes to look at the observers jackets. He quickly read over Jackson’s and Harris’ records, they looked good on paper. He wondered what they were really like. He had met a few SEALs that looked good on paper but didn't work well in his teams. They didn’t last long under his command. 

He knew that some wondered why he put up with Danny and his abrasive manner. It was simple, Danny was good at his job and they balanced each other. Danny also kept him within the law most of the time. Even though Steve gave Danny a hard time about coming from New Jersey, he bet that he was missed by his former precinct. Before he could go any further down that road his team walked into his office after knocking on the door, well Chin and Kono knocked on his door; Danny walked right in and sat in his favorite chair.

After Chin and Kono were comfortable, Kono spoke up. “So what’s up boss? Do we have a new case?”

Steve snorted. “I wish. The governor has kindly authorized two detectives from Maryland to observe us.” Both Danny and Chin scowled at this news. “Evidently Maryland’s governor has tried starting a task force like 5-0 but is having problems. He asked Jameson to allow the head and second in command to observe and ask questions.”

Before Steve could continue Danny spoke up. “Wonderful. Maryland’s task force can’t get their act together; so after they observe us in action, they can go back, use what they learn and everything will be fine and dandy?”

“That about sums it up Danny. I’m sending each of you a copy of the two detectives’ records so that you can get a feel for them.” Steve stood up to move around his desk and lean on it while he was talking. “The governor considers this a personal favor. Evidently Governor Stevens in an old friend whom she owes a few favors otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to his request. We will extend the two detectives every courtesy.” Danny’s scowl increased while Chin and Kono looked a little worried. “I let the governor know that we would unless these men question my choice in team members or interfere in how 5-0 is run.” He looked at each of his team. “I chose Danny and Chin based on their records and my own instincts.” He smiled slightly. “Kono came with Chin. I have not regretted my choices even if some in HPD didn’t like them.”

“Thanks boss.” Kono smiled. Danny and Chin acknowledge the praise with small smiles.

“If either of these detectives gives any of you a difficult time, let me know immediately. I won’t tolerate anyone who hassles my team. Now I want the three of you to read through the records provided. They will be here tomorrow. Danny and I will pick them up and take them to their suite.” Steve stood up and the others followed suite recognizing the dismissal in the action.

Danny didn’t leave right away. “I can’t believe we're going to have to babysit two detectives because they can’t get their act together.” Danny waved his right hand in a slashing movement. “What’s next? Allowing the FBI to see how we work? Maybe we’ll have to allow school children to follow us around.” 

Steve looked horrified. “I don’t want to even think about either possibility. This is bad enough.” Steve ran his hand through his short hair. “I think I’m going to need a beer tonight. Are you game? I have a six-pack at home.”

Danny nodded. “Sounds good to me. I think I'm gonna need one too.” He turned to leave. “Now I get to read about two idiots. I think I'd prefer getting shot at.” Danny held up his hand. “Don’t get any ideas. I’ll just go to the shooting range to work off any aggression I may develop. You're welcome to join me since shooting at things is one of your favorite past times.” He said that as he walked out the office door. 

Steve smiled shaking his head. Another reason he kept Danny around, he was entertaining as well as a very good detective and partner. He decided to get a couple more six-packs of beer for tonight and some steaks and veggies. Danny could always crash in the spare bedroom.

**TBC**


	2. Meeting and a New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the observers and they get to start observing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, such a bummer.

It was 6:00 PM at the Honolulu Airport. Steve and Danny were sitting in the waiting area for the Maryland detectives to leave the plane that had just arrived. Steve looked at Danny for a moment before looking out the window. “What’s your impression of our guests from their jackets?” 

Danny shrugged waving one hand in a slightly dismissive manner. “Not very interesting reading. They have very good solve rates but not much else.” Now his hand moved in a more defined arc. “It does not tell us if either of them have ever been a lead detective on a case. Neither of them has been in command of a department.” Steve nodded, he had noticed that too. “Maybe they're more impressive in person than on paper.” He looked at Steve and pointed at him. “I know that you led missions as well as choosing a team while in the Seals.” Steve looked slightly taken aback as Danny smirked. “I know you didn’t tell me that. I know you.” Both men smiled slightly at that. “This comes from observing you and how you handle our team. At first I didn’t know why you not only picked us, but why you kept all of us. Now I know that you saw the potential for the four of us to work well together.” He waved his hand in the direction of the airplane that was preparing to debark. “From Detective Jackson’s record, he doesn’t have that background. I’m thinking that could be part of the problem.” He shrugged. “We won’t know until we meet them.”

Steve looked thoughtful. “You may be right. I wondered why Jackson was picked to be the head of the task force instead of an experienced department head or someone from a military background with command experience.” Steve spotted the two detectives walking out of the exit tunnel for their plane. One was a blond man about 5’10”, the other was brunette standing about the same height as the first. He stood up preparing to greet their guests. “Looks like it’s show time. You should feel right at home with these two and their ties.” Steve teased.

“Asshole.” Danny said softly.

Steve spoke first. “Detectives Jackson and Harris?” The two men nodded. “I’m Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. Welcome to Hawai’i.”

The blond man spoke. “Thank you. I’m Detective Robert Jackson and this is my Second in Command Detective Michael Harris.” The four men exchanged handshakes. 

Steve looked briefly at Danny seeing his own question about Jackson failing to call Harris his partner reflected in Danny’s eyes. Steve stepped back and indicated the direction of the food court. “Would you two like something to drink or eat while we wait for your luggage or would you rather wait until we leave the terminal. I imagine you’re hungry after your long flight.”

Jackson nodded gratefully. “We’ll have something now. Airplane lunches would not be enough to satisfy a kid.” Steve and Danny noticed that Jackson didn’t consult Harris before making the decision. “First I need to use the men’s room. We will meet you after picking up something to eat.” With that the two men walked off.

Danny’s eyebrows were as high as they could go as the partners watched the two men walk off. “Geez. Can you believe that guy? He would never last as a department head in Jersey, never mind in HPD.”

Steve nodded in agreement as they headed for the food court. “If we can go by first impressions, he would be the officer who's downed by ‘friendly fire’.” Danny snorted.

Without discussing it, the two men got themselves coffee and found a place to sit and wait. “Are you and Grace coming by this weekend for her next surfing lesson?” Steve inquired before smirking at his partner’s expression.

Danny grimaced slightly. “Of course we will. I think Grace would refuse to talk to me for a week if she didn’t get a chance to see her ‘Uncle Steve’ and go surfing.” Danny smiled indulgently thinking about his daughter.

Steve laughed quietly. “Tell her that I look forward to seeing her too.” Steve decided to address Danny’s misgivings about Grace’s surfing. “Danny, Grace is doing very well. She listens and does exactly what I tell her to do. It doesn’t hurt that she knows that I wouldn’t let her surf for two weekends if she didn’t listen or follow instructions.”

Danny chuckled at that. “Oh she knows. Believe me, she knows.” Before Danny could continue they were joined by Jackson and Harris. Steve and Danny noticed the slightly disapproving frown on Jackson’s face as he sat. Both men wondered what that was all about.

Steve gave the men a few minutes to get their food situated before talking. “Detective Jackson, tell me how many people are there in Maryland’s task force?”

Jackson wiped his mouth before replying. “I have five men working for me.” Steve’s eyebrow quirked up at Jackson’s wording. “Each man has an excellent service record with the Baltimore Police Department.” He took another bite of his food.

Danny pursed his lips before asking, “What kind of experience do these men bring? Do any of them specialize in technology, anti-terrorism, helpful knowledge or experience?” He sat back slightly so that he could watch both men better.

Another disapproving frown appeared on Jackson’s face as he replied. “My men are highly competent and experienced detectives. I see no need to have men who specialize in technology; they would be useless in the field.” Steve’s face went blank at the comment. “My men are also used to dealing with the worst criminals in the state. They don’t need to have specialized knowledge.” He continued eating as if he had not been interrupted. 

Just as Steve was going to ask another question his phone rang. “McGarrett.” He listed for a minute. “We’ll meet you there.” He looked at the others as he put his phone away. “That was Chin…Officer Kelly. We have a dead body. I hope you two have enough energy to go to a crime scene. If not I can have a squad car pick you up and take you to your rooms.”

Jackson started placing his food on the tray along with Harris as he stood. “We’ll go with you. That is why we are here after all. If it gets to be too late, we’ll take the squad car to our rooms.”

Steve acknowledged this with a nod and stood up along with Danny. “I’ll arrange to have your luggage be delivered to your room.” Once the trash was taken care of, they headed out of the airport. “Our car is this way gentlemen.” The two Maryland detectives followed Steve and Danny to a black SUV. Once the carry-on luggage had been stowed and everyone was strapped in, Steve drove out of the airport lights flashing.

**TBC**


	3. Beginning the Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a case and see how our observers react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, still a bummer.
> 
> **A/N:** I'm no crime scene killing expert so if I don't get everything right you'll know why.
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.

Steve, Danny and the two observers arrived at the crime scene. Steve made sure that the HPD officers knew to let the observers go with them since they didn't have HPD’s official observer badges yet.

As the four men entered the building Steve began looking for Chin. A member of the forensics team pointed him to a back room. Thanking the woman he headed that way with Danny, Jackson and Harris following behind. He spotted Chin in what he thought was the master bedroom. There was a dead body on the bed lying in a pool of blood. He appeared to have a stab wound in the upper left chest area and a large hunting knife sticking out of his crotch making both men wince.

Steve and Danny put on gloves as they joined their teammate. They were both so focused that they forgot they had company. Steve greeted Chin as he examined the crime scene. “Hey Chin. Do we have an ID on the victim?” 

“Yeah. Name’s James McNeil. He’s a local businessman. He owns half of, Nihipali & McNeil LTD., a very successful import/export company.” He turned to face Steve more fully. “I’ll be able to get more information when I return to HQ.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully while he took a closer look at the victim. “Stabbed once in the heart and then in the crotch.” He grimaced as he indicated the areas he was talking about. “It takes skill to hit between the ribs on the first try, or a very lucky strike.”

“I’m thinking skill.” Danny indicated the victim. “He looks like he was standing when stabbed in the heart. Then he was stabbed in the crotch.” he shuddered slightly at the thought, “My guess is the second wound was a message.” 

While Danny was talking Steve had moved to the right side of the bed to get a closer look at the knife wounds. He bent over the bed and studied the chest wound. “It was up close and personal.” He pointed to the wound. “It looks like the knife entered the chest in a downward angle if I’m not mistaken. The knife didn’t penetrate too far so he didn’t die quickly, I’m betting he bled to death from the crotch wound based on the amount of blood in that area. Max will be able to tell for sure. The knife is angled slightly to the left as if a hand had been holding it.”

“So… right handed killer. I bet there are no prints.” 

Steve agreed. “Suckers bet Danny. This looks like it could be a professional hit, definitely pre-planned. No one carries a hunting knife like that around unless it's gonna be used. It's primary use is when hunting boars, they have a thick hide.”

Danny nodded as he moved to the left side of the bed to get a different viewpoint. “Yeah, a crime of passion would've resulted in several messy stab wounds” Danny used his hand to mimic his theory “and a lot more blood.” Danny was looking around the room noting that everything other than the bed seemed to be in place. “It does not appear to be a robbery either unless the killer knew exactly what he or she wanted and where to find it.”

Steve was about to respond when Jackson spoke up with a slight sneer. “Why do you think this wasn’t a robbery Detective Williams?” Jackson had been watching the two men interact while being ignored. He hated being ignored, forgetting that he was to be an observer, which meant he would be mostly ignored. He had read the information he had been sent about the 5-0 task force. The only member of the 5-0 team he had been even remotely impressed with was McGarrett, though Williams had a good record from New Jersey. He had been surprised when he met the two men. McGarrett looked the part of a military man but did not dress in a professional manner like Williams. 

Danny looked surprised at the man’s question, eyebrows raised as he answered. “Well,” he indicated the room with a sweep of his hand “the only mess is on the bed. This room and the front rooms are neat and tidy. Most houses are ransacked looking for the good stuff.” He pointed to the nightstand. “Besides the killer didn’t even have to look far for a very nice and expensive rolodex.” 

He looked at Steve who was nodding in agreement and pointing at the closet. “There is a safe in the closet that hasn't been disturbed either. This was intended to be murder with a message and nothing else. Professional killers want to be in and out quickly and even staging a robbery is risky because of the time it would take to stage it. The same goes for fifty percent of pre-planned murders. Get in and out, decreases the likely hood of getting caught. Especially at the time of day this murder happened. Based on the second stab wound the killer is either female or was hired by a female.”

Jackson scoffed. “You seriously think that this could have been accomplished by a woman?”

Danny and Chin held their breath anticipating their boss’ reaction. Steve’s facial expression was stony eyes narrowed. “There aren’t many female assassins, but they’re just as deadly as their male counterparts. Women are more dangerous because they’re underestimated by most men.” Steve stared pointedly at Jackson before indicating McNeil. “A female killer would explain the bedroom setting and McNeil being in boxers and the box of condoms sitting on his nightstand. This would allow the killer to get so close to Mr. McNeil in order to inflict the first wound without a struggle. Most women would use poison, easier to administer and less messy. If she chooses to use a knife she'd strike from behind, but there may have been a message she was to deliver face to face if the killer was professional. If this was not a professional, the killer may have wanted McNeil to see her face as she stabbed him the second time.” Steve shrugged as he turned his back to Jackson in order to continue to examine the body. “We won’t know until we find the killer.”

Jackson silently fumed at being dismissed in such a manner. He was the leader of his task force, not some common detective. He had not wanted to come to Hawai’i; he didn’t think that his team needed any work. He didn’t think he needed the help of this team in particular. Before he could continue his train of thought a young female entered the room.

“Hey boss. There are no indications of forced entry or a real hasty exit.” She consulted her notes. “Two of his neighbors saw a dark blue maybe black compact car in the driveway shortly before HPD was called. The neighbor who called HPD was walking her dog when she saw the car leave the driveway in a hurry but no screeching tires. When the woman looked at the house she noticed that the front door was open. That’s what made her call HPD. The techs think they found some blood on the driveway.”

“Good job Kono. That gives us an approximate time of death until Max can perform the autopsy.” He looked around the room again before looking at both Chin and Kono. 

“Chin, I want you and Kono to head back to HQ and start checking into McNeil’s background. See if he has had any trouble with women. I would also like to know more about his partner and the business itself.”

“Sure Steve.” Kono and Chin headed for the door when Danny cleared his throat. All three looked at him while he looked at Steve then their observers.

Steve realized that he had not introduced the observers to his entire team. “Thanks Danny.” He turned to Jackson and Harris noting the scowl on Jackson’s face with a raised eyebrow. “My apologies detectives, I should have introduced you to the rest of my team when we got here.” He indicated Chin with his right hand. “This is Officer Chin Ho Kelly. He is our technology expert.” The three men shook hands. It was noted by 5-0 that Jackson was reluctant to do so. Steve then indicated Kono. “This is detective in training Officer Kono Kalakaua.” Steve’s eyes narrowed when Jackson refused to shake her hand though Harris did. “Okay you two get going see what you can find out. Danny and I’ll meet you at the office after I arrange to have Detectives Jackson and Harris dropped off at their hotel.” 

Chin and Kono wanted to stay and see if there were any fireworks, but knew better than to test Steve when he was pissed. “We’ll have everything that I can ready for you Steve.” The cousins headed out of the house. The few crime scene techs in the room moved so that they were as far from Steve as they could get and still do their jobs while staying out of the line of fire. They weren’t lolo.

Jackson opened his mouth to object, Steve glared at him while crossing his arms over his chest and standing in his most imposing manner. “I won’t tolerate disrespect to _any_ member of my team. I was told you’re here to learn why 5-0 is so successful. Looking down your nose at us won’t help you. If it continues I’ll have a discussion with Governor Jameson to inform her that I won’t allow you to follow my team around. If necessary I’ll also have the same discussion with Governor Stevens.” He practically growled. “If that’s not clear Detective Jackson you will have time tonight to think about it.” Steve turned on his heels and left the room with Danny right behind him.

Jackson and Harris were left there to make their own way out. Jackson grumbled under his breath about the unfair treatment. Harris followed behind him thinking that his boss was not going to get his way this time. The two detectives found Danny removing their carry-on luggage from the back of the SUV while Steve was speaking to an HPD officer. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Wonder what this means for the observers? You’ll have to keep reading to find out. 


	4. Some Background for the Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about McNeil. Can't say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, I can dream though, can’t I? 
> 
> Thanks to all who've read, left kudos and comments. Makes me happy to know people are enjoying the story.

Jackson and Harris walked up to Steve just as he finished talking to the officer. Steve spoke to Harris completely ignoring Jackson. “Officer Wailele will take you to your rooms. Everything is ready for you; all that’s necessary is to give the clerk your names. A car will be delivered to you in the morning with a GPS device. We’ll meet you at our headquarters at 8 AM.” With that Steve walked around the SUV, climbed in, and drove off.

“If you decide to dangle that jerk off the roof I’ll help you. On second thought you should let Kono beat him up that would really damage his ego.” Steve chuckled as Danny continued, “That might not be such a good idea either. I wouldn’t want Kono to dirty her hands on him; she might get something nasty.”

Steve smirked. “I think I’m beginning to rub off on you. I’m not sure if I like it or find it scary.” Danny snorted. “I will speak to the governor if we have any further problems with him. I don’t care what she owes Governor Stevens.” He shook his head. “I doubt Jackson will learn anything watching us anyway. I hate wasting time on someone like him.”

“Me, too. So would he be taken out with friendly fire?” 

“Without a doubt. Otherwise he would get more than a few of his men killed. If I was his commanding officer I’d have him doing cold water survival until he learned his lesson.” Danny grimaced at the thought of doing that. “If he didn’t I’d recommend that he be sent somewhere he couldn’t do any damage. He definitely wouldn't be a SEAL with that attitude.” Steve pulled the SUV into one of the spots reserved for 5-0. Steve refused to have his ‘own’ spot; 5-0 was a team and each member was a valuable part of that team and part of his ohana, as far as Steve was concerned. 

As the partners climbed out of the car Danny spoke, “Steve, I know I call you arrogant and smug which you can be sometimes. But you back it up with actions.” Danny made an expansive gesture with his hands, “On the contrary that guy takes it to a whole new level and from what I’ve seen he doesn’t merit being arrogant.” He pointed at Steve. “At least you worked your tail off as a SEAL and intelligence operative earning the right to some arrogance and smugness. You also have respect for the people you work with who may not have your skills but skills of their own.” 

Steve gave Danny a half-smile. “Thanks man.” He tilted his head to the side, his smile becoming a smirk. “I know I act smug sometimes, usually to get a rise out of you.” Danny rolled his eyes. Steve sobered as he continued. “As a SEAL we learn to rely on our teammates to have our six and to have a valuable contribution to the mission. That was part of the reason I didn’t want to believe Nick had changed.” He shrugged. “5-0 is a team and in that way no different than when I was an active SEAL. The only real difference is that SEALs don’t have a long-term partner. I’ve worked with temporary partners when working in Intelligence, but this” he motioned between Danny and himself, “is an ongoing partnership and I’m glad I picked you even if it was after meeting you at gunpoint.”

They both laughed as they headed towards the building. “I can’t believe I’m going to admit to this. I’m glad we met too McGarrett even if people are still pointing guns at me on a regular basis.” They bumped fists and disappeared through the door.

They found Chin working at the central computer center. “Hey Chin. Do you have anything good for us?” Steve inquired.

“Maybe.” Chin pulled up some files to display on the hanging monitors. “I found a couple of complaints of sexual harassment that were filed but later withdrawn. No real reason given for the withdrawal. The investigating officer for this case,” Chin moved one of the files to a screen by itself, “made a note that he thought the victim looked scared. He tried to follow up but was pushed to close the case by his supervisor.” 

Danny postulated, “So the victim and the brass were pressured to close the case. Question is who was behind the pressure? Do McNeil’s records show that he had that kind of clout?”

Chin shook his head. “No. His company is doing very well, but doesn’t have that kind of power on paper anyway. The partner on the other hand has some unusual acquaintances.” Both Danny and Steve’s eyebrows rose at this. “Mr. Nihipali was arrested when he was 18 in connection to a gang related assault. He was arrested with several known Samoan gang members. The charges were dropped. He doesn’t have a juvie record nor is it noted that he had the gang tattoo. After the incident was cleared up he went to college and has been above reproach.”

Steve was looking at the information thoughtfully. Danny looked at him. “What are you thinking Steve?”

“Well, no one really leaves the Samoans or Triads.” Danny tilted his head in acknowledgment; it was the same in Jersey. “I’m thinking that the Samoans wanted a clean front-man for something. It would explain why he was never in trouble when he was young and the lack of a tattoo. Nothing like using a good tattoo to identify someone.” He indicated one of his own tattoos. “It would have been difficult for him to go to college and open a legitimate business if he had a record even if it had been sealed.”

“Could be he was at the wrong place at the wrong time too, but I doubt it.” Danny looked at Chin. “Do you have anything else? And where is Kono?”

“This is it so far. I need to do some more digging and I can ask around HPD to see what the unofficial take is on both partners.” Chin pointed towards the exit doors. “I sent Kono to the workout room. She needed to work off a little steam after meeting Detective Jackson.” All three men either grimaced or scowled at the mention of Jackson’s name. “She also plans to talk to Sid to see what he knows.” 

“That’s good. It’s too late to go to the company’s office to question the staff which is probably a good thing. It'll give me some time to cool down. We’ll be able to talk to the staff and Mr. Nihipali at the offices tomorrow. Besides, we should take our observers with us when we do the questioning otherwise Governor Jameson might get on my case for leaving them out of it altogether. Speaking of the Governor I should give her a call and let her know what happened this evening before she hears about it from her friend Governor Stevens.” He looked at Danny. “You want to get a beer when I’m done?”

Danny nodded. “Sounds good to me. I could use one after meeting that idiot.”

“Chin, you and Kono are welcome to join us if you like.”

Chin shook his head. “Thanks but Kono’s mom invited both of us to dinner tonight.”

Steve nodded in understanding. This was the first time someone in Chin’s family had reached out to him. “Say no more. Next time then. Let us know if you find anything important otherwise we’ll see you in the morning. Don’t stay too late Chin you wouldn’t want Mrs. Kalakaua to come looking for you.” 

Chin shuddered at that thought. Kono’s mother was as fierce as her daughter. “No problem brah.” 

Chin watched the two men leave thinking that Steve really hadn’t looked all that calm when Jackson’s name had been mentioned, relaxing with a couple of beers was probably a good idea. He was reminded why it was _not_ a good idea to piss off a McGarrett. The two McGarretts he knew had detested anyone who treated someone they cared about poorly. He didn’t envy Jackson if his horrible behavior continued. If it did continue he hoped that Steve and Danny left a piece of the jerk for Kono and himself. He sighed as he got back to work.

**TBC**


	5. Let the Questions Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigations gets underway. What will the infamous observers do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, if you think otherwise I can show you my portfolio, it’s seriously lacking. 
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy the adventure.

Steve was sitting in his office the next morning going over some of the information Chin had been able to find. He had sent Chin and Kono to question the two women who had filed complaints but later withdrew them. According to notes in the file, the officers involved had been positive that the victim was telling the truth about the harassment, and downright terrified when she withdrew the complaint. Protection had been offered and refused. The case had to be closed.

The young men that Nihipali had been arrested with for assault were definitely part of the Samoan gang according to the anti-gang unit. All, but Nihipali, had been arrested for other crimes at some point and two of them were dead and one was in prison. Steve was definitely interested in talking with the only one left. Hopefully they would be able to do that this afternoon.

Danny walked into his office and sat in the sofa. “What do you think of the information so far?”

Steve leaned back in his chair as he swiveled to face Danny. “Not sure yet. I spoke to Max. I was right about the stab wound to the chest. It was decisive and quick but wasn't deep enough to kill him right away. He was most likely still conscious when stabbed in his groin.” Both men shuddered slightly. “I do believe a woman is behind the murder, even if the actual murderer was male.”

Danny scratched his cheek as he considered Steve’s words. “Maybe. Just so we keep an open mind, the second stab wound could have been used to throw us off and make us think the responsible party is female instead of male.”

Steve tipped his head back thinking about Danny’s words but before he could comment there was a knock on his door. He looked to see Officer Wailele with Jackson and Harris standing behind him. “Excuse me Commander. The detectives asked to be brought to your office after their paperwork and credentials had been processed.”

Steve and Danny stood up. “Thank you Officer Wailele. I appreciate your assistance in this matter.” Wailele nodded and left. “Detectives, I hope you're ready for a busy day. We'll be heading to the offices of Nihipali & McNeil LTD to question Mr. Nihipali and the staff. Then we'll be questioning one of Mr. Nihipali’s former associates.” He didn’t give them time to respond as he walked past them out of his office with Danny hot on his heels.

Jackson silently fumed while following the two men. The only reason he didn’t speak up was an early morning call from Governor Stevens. The man had been informed of Jackson’s less than cooperative attitude and was not happy. It was pointed out that Stevens had to call in some favors to get Hawaii’s governor to agree to his request and he was not about to have Jackson’s attitude ruin it. He was to watch and learn or he would be reassigned, nephew or not.

The governor had sent Harris a text message to contact him if Jackson continued to be a problem. Harris knew that Jackson did not have what it took to be the task force leader. Even so, he didn't like being placed in this situation.

Jackson and Harris found Steve and Danny waiting for them by the SUV they rode in last night. “You have a choice gentleman. You can ride with us or follow us.” Steve held up his hand before Jackson could speak. “I have no problem with helpful input on a case, note I said helpful not condescending. Your records indicate that both of you are very good detectives perhaps you can demonstrate that today.” Danny hid a smirk. “Now what will it be gentlemen?”

Jackson remembered the governor’s words before answering. “We’ll ride with you. You won’t have to worry about losing us that way.” With that the four men climbed into the SUV. 

Steve briefly and concisely told the detectives what information they had, he did not share the theories that he and Danny came up with.

Detective Harris inquired. “Who is going to question the two women who filed and then dropped the sexual harassment charges?”

“Officers Kelly and Kalakaua will be handling following up with them.”

Harris nodded thoughtfully. “Could they have been threatened?” Jackson scowled at his colleague. He had no desire to ‘help’ the 5-0 task force.

Steve was beginning to like Harris. “I’m sure of it.” Danny was nodding his head in agreement. “Question really is _who_ threatened the women? If anyone can find out Chin and Kono can.”

Jackson looked out the window. He couldn’t understand how someone of McGarrett’s background had such faith in a rookie and a crooked cop. He decided that he wouldn’t gloat too much when Kelly and Kalakaua failed.

Soon they were parked outside of Nihipali and McNeil LTD. The four men exited the car and headed for the front door. Once inside Steve showed the receptionist his badge. “Good morning ma’am. I’m Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and this is Detective Williams with the state task force 5-0. Could we speak to Mr. Nihipali please?”

“I’m sorry commander but Mr. Nihipali is not in today. He was scheduled to return from Maui early this morning. He is not planning on coming into the office until tomorrow.” She looked closely at the two men realizing that something was very wrong. “I would offer to let you speak to Mr. McNeil but he has not turned up today and is not answering his phone. Perhaps you would like to speak to the office manager? Perhaps she can be of service.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you, we would appreciate that ma’am.” He and Danny stepped away from the desk to wait. “I wonder what the next step in reaching McNeil would have been.”

“Hopefully it was to contact the police. We might not have known about the murder until today if the killer hadn't left the front door open making his neighbor suspicious.” Danny noticed an older woman making her way over to them and brought her to Steve’s attention with a look.

Steve turned to see the woman Danny saw approaching. “Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams I presume?” Shaking Steve’s and Danny’s hands as she introduced herself. “My name is Maylea Holokai. I am the office manager. How can I help you gentlemen?”

“I would like to introduce Detectives Jackson and Harris, observers from Maryland.” The detectives shook her hand also. Steve was glad to see that Jackson did not snub Ms. Holokai. “Could we perhaps take this discussion somewhere more private?”

“Of course gentlemen. We can use a conference room.” She turned towards the left and headed for the back of the office. “Right this way please. Would any of you like something to drink?” She offered as they sat down.

“No thank you ma’am. Please sit down.” Steve indicated the chair next to him. Once she was sitting Steve leaned forward slightly with a sympathetic look. “I am sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but Mr. McNeil was murdered last night.” 

She gasped placing her hand over her mouth and she shook her head in disbelief. “No, no it can’t be. You must be mistaken.”

Steve laid his hand on her arm gently. “I’m sorry Ms. Holokai but we have positive identification.” 

Danny rose and grabbed a box of tissues he had spotted when entering the room and handed it and a tissue to the now crying woman. “T-thank you detective.” She dabbed her eyes and wiped her nose before grabbing a second tissue and looking back at Steve. “You said he w-was m-murdered?” Steve nodded. “Was he robbed?”

“No, we don’t believe the motive was robbery. Are you up to answering some questions Ms. Holokai?”

She sniffed. “Yes. I would like to help you find who did this Commander”

“How long have your worked here Ms. Holokai?”

“Since the company began. I started as the secretary/receptionist.”

Steve considered his next question. “Do you know of anyone that might have wanted to hurt Mr. McNeil? He or she could be an employee here.”

She shook her head. “No, no one. Everyone in the office liked Jim...Mr. McNeil.”

Danny pushed a little. “Not even the women who accused him of sexual harassment?”

She looked at Danny with a scowl. “Those instances were simple misunderstandings. Those girls had been brought up in a very sheltered existence so when Mr. McNeil was at all familiar with them they mistook it as being sexual.” 

Steve and Danny did not miss the flash of doubt on her face.

Danny nodded. “Ah, that’s why the officer who took the complaint felt the young women were telling the truth, they were. If this was the case, I wonder why they looked scared when they withdrew their complaints.”

Ms. Holokai snapped angrily. “What are you saying detective?”

Danny waved his hand dismissively. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Think nothing of it.”

Ms. Holokai stood up. “If that is all gentlemen, I will need to speak to the employees to give them this terrible news.”

Steve stood as well. “I would like to ask one more question before you leave. Where were you last night?”

“Are you accusing me of--of killing Jim?!?”

“No Ms. Holokai, but we have to ask, it’s standard procedure.” Steve replied seriously.

She sagged a little. “Of course. I’m sorry; this has just been a terrible shock. I went to dinner with my boyfriend. His name is Keoni Smith. I will leave his contact information with the receptionist.”

Danny took wrote the name down. As Steve continued. “Thank you Ms. Holokai, you have been most helpful. I'd appreciate it if you didn't contact Mr. Nihipali with this news. I think it would be better if it is delivered in person.”

She sighed. “I suppose you are correct Commander.”

Before she could leave Steve asked one more question. “Could you please arrange for us to meet some of the employees, particularly the female employees?”

“Very well, but you are wasting your time on this harassment nonsense.” She answered huffily before she stiffly stalked out of the room.

Danny watched her go with a quirked brow. “You know--- I think the lady doth protest too much.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “I think you may be right. She was quick to say that we were wasting our time.”

Jackson just didn’t see how sexual harassment could lead to murder. Even if that was the case, there would have been more stab wounds as it would have been a crime of passion. On the other hand Harris kept an open mind.

Steve and Danny had questioned a few employees before coming to someone of interest. Her name was Kalena Makaiau and she was the marketing assistant. She had just returned to the office from an appointment.

Steve and Danny offered their condolences before they began the questioning. “I’m sorry to have to ask you these questions right after you found out about Mr. McNeil’s death.”

Ms. Makaiau nodded while dabbing her eyes. “I understand Cmdr. McGarrett. You have a job to do. What would you like to know?”

“How long have you worked for the company Ms. Makaiau?” 

“One year. I interned here last summer as part of finishing my college degree in marketing.”

Danny made a note of the information before asking. “Did Mr. McNeil ever say or do anything that might be considered inappropriate to you or anyone else in the office?”

Her hesitation was barely noticeable if she hadn't been under such close scrutiny. “No. Mr. McNeil was simply a friendly man.” She sniffed. “He was always helpful and supportive of the staff.”

Steve seemed to accept what she said. “Can you tell us where you were last evening?”

“I was at my niece’s piano recital.”

Steve nodded. “We will need contact information of the people that you attended the recital with so that we can follow up at a later time.”

“Of course Commander, I’ll be happy to help.” She seemed relieved as she wrote the name and contact information of her sister.

Steve took the information. “Thank you for your time. Ms. Makaiau. Will you be available if we have any further questions for you?”

Ms. Makaiau stood as she spoke. “Absolutely Commander. I hope that you catch the responsible party.” She shook the hands of Steve and Danny before leaving.

“Humph. That was interesting.” Danny noted.

“It was.” Steve picked up his phone and texted Chin. “I’m asking Chin to do a thorough background check on Ms. Makaiau. We’ll see what he can find.”

The door opened before Danny could comment and the questioning continued. 

They were finally finished. Steve picked up the promised contact information for Mr. Smith and would have Kono follow up with him. “I think that it's time to get some lunch before we see Mr. Nihipali.” He looked at Danny. “How does Chinese sound?”

“I could go for some Hot and Sour Soup and Lo Mein.” But before Danny could ask their ‘guests’ about a Chinese lunch he was interrupted by one of the woman they had questioned walking up to the four looking very apprehensive. 

“E-excuse me detectives, but I might have some information for you.” She looked around nervously.

“We would appreciate any information you can offer. Why don’t you walk with us to our car?” Steve offered.

“Thank you.” The five started walking towards the parking lot. “You had asked me about Mr. McNeil’s behavior towards me.”

“We have information that he may have harassed some former employees.” Steve said bluntly.

“Based on some rumors I heard, I think you’re right.” She glanced back at the office. “I haven’t seen anything; I’ve only been here two months before I head to the mainland for college. But I have heard some of the women who have worked here for a while saying that Mr. McNeil was too friendly but they were too scared to come forward. The talk is that two women who did complain to the cops were told to drop the charges or someone in their family would be killed. I know it’s nothing that can be used in court or anything but I thought you should know.”

Steve placed his hand on her shoulder gently. “Thank you Ms. Malone. Any information is helpful. Will you be alright?”

She took a deep breath. “I think so. This is my last day. My flight leaves in two days.”

Steve looked at Danny who nodded. “Tell you what. I’m going to arrange for an officer to pick you up and stay with you until you leave. I don’t think that you are in any danger, but I would feel better if we were cautious.”

She looked at Steve and Danny gratefully. “I appreciate that Commander McGarrett. I better get back my lunch break is almost over.”

“One more thing Ms. Malone before you go back. The officer will identify herself and give you the password palu.” She nodded in understanding. Steve let her go.

“So Super Seal, what does that mean?” Danny asked as they got in the SUV.

“Safe. That way if the officer is in plain clothes, she will be able to identify her.” Steve started the SUV. “So have we decided on Chinese?” He looked at Jackson and Harris. Jackson was sulking as he looked out the window.

Harris agreed. “That sounds good to me, though I wouldn’t mind trying something local.”

Steve smirked at Danny. “You see Danny; some people appreciate the local culture and cuisine.” Steve laughed after Danny flipped him off. The four headed to lunch before they were going to see Mr. Nihipali.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I realized after I posted the first four chapters that I did not give credit to my wonderful beta Traw. My bad. She helps keep me on the straight and narrow. So thank you Traw.


	6. The Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mr. Nihipali and dig up some more information on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, if you think otherwise I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you. 
> 
> Thank you my beta Traw for helping me keep on track.

After lunch had been consumed the four men set out hoping to find Mr. Nihipali at his home. When they arrived Steve parked and turned off the car while taking a good look at the home. It was a medium sized bungalow with a well manicured landscape. Danny whistled. “This is doing well? Not sure I would want to see him doing poorly.” He looked the yard over again. “This place is a lot nicer than McNeil’s home.” 

“So either he is making money on the side or just likes to live better than McNeil did.” Steve speculated as he exited the SUV. Once at the door, he knocked.

A twenty something Hawaiian answered the door. “May I help you gentlemen?”

The partners showed him their badges as Steve spoke. “Yes. I am Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and this is Detective Williams. We are with the 5-0 task force and these two gentlemen are observers from Maryland’s task force. We are looking for Akamai Nihipali.”

“I’m Akamai Nihipali.”

“Has your office contacted you?” Mr. Nihipali shook his head clearly puzzled by the question. “Perhaps we could speak with you inside?”

“Of course, please come in.” He opened the door and stepped aside to allow the men to enter. They followed him into a nicely decorated living room. He turned to look at McGarrett. 

Steve looked at the man solemnly. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your partner James McNeil was murdered last night.”

Nihipali sat down heavily clearly shocked as he whispered. “Murdered?” 

Steve and Danny glanced at each other. The man either didn’t know anything or was an excellent actor. “Mr. Nihipali, can I get you a glass of water or something?” Danny inquired solicitously.

“No, no thank you. I just don’t understand. He is…was a good man.” Nihipali shook his head in disbelief before dropping it in his hands. “I am sorry for your loss Mr. Nihipali. Are you up to answering some questions or should we return later?” Steve asked softly.

Nihipali took a deep shuddering breath as he raised his head to look at Steve. “Thank you but no. I will be alright to answer your questions Commander. I would like to know who killed my friend.”

“Do you know if he had any enemies? Maybe he had a disagreement with someone a client or employee?” Steve asked after giving Mr. Nihipali a moment to collect himself.

The man shook his head. “No. I can’t think of any. He got along very well with our employees and our clients. I don’t think that he had any disagreements with our business rivals, outside of the normal competition.”

“What about the two complaints of sexual harassment that were filed and later dropped? There were no hard feelings resulting from these instances?” Danny interrupted.

Nihipali looked surprised for a moment before he composed himself. “No. Those were simple misunderstandings and were taken care of with apologies and good references when the ladies moved on.”

Steve nodded. “What about your friends from the Samoan gang? Could they have killed McNeil? Maybe he refused to help them.”

There was a flash of panic on his face before answering. “I was never part of that gang. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He pulled up his sleeves. “You see? I don’t have any tattoos or any indication of them being removed.”

“I see.” Steve briefly looked at Danny. “I understand that you were on Maui yesterday and did not return until today. Is there anyone we can contact to verify this?”

“Of course. I'll have Ms. Holakai call you with the information as soon as possible." 

Steve continued. “Will you be doing any travelling if we have any further questions Mr. Nihipali?”

“No. I just returned from a business trip. Even if I did I would cancel, so I can help take care of Jim’s affairs. He has no family here on the island to do so.” Nihipali stood. “Jim had everything set up.” Steve’s and Danny’s eyebrows quirked up. “Jim was rather anal about being prepared; so he had everything pre-planned.” He followed Steve, Danny, Jackson and Harris as they headed to the front door.

Steve held out his hand. “Thank you for your time Mr. Nihipali and again I am sorry for your loss.” Danny also shook his hand.

While shaking their hands Nihipali replied. “You’re welcome gentlemen. I hope that you find who did this quickly.”

Steve nodded. “We'll do our best.” The door closed quietly as the four men headed towards the SUV. “What do you think?” Steve asked softly as they reached the car.

Danny opened his door and slid in along with Steve. “He was genuinely shocked to hear about McNeil’s death.” Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Danny continued. “So I don’t think he knew about it. He did know about the harassment and I don’t believe that there were any misunderstandings. He's part of the gang, I'm sure of it. His answer for that was well rehearsed. Then there was the panic in his eyes.”

Steve started the car. “Yeah. I agree. He could also have the tattoos somewhere else but I doubt that. I wonder if the Samoan’s are using the business as a front for something illegal.”

“Could be, could be. Hopefully Chin will be able to dig up something. I would like to know what he and Kono found out earlier.”

“Me too.” Steve agreed as dialed Chin on speaker phone.

“Kelly”

“Hey Chin. What do you have for us?”

“The first woman to complain, a Ms. Caron, admitted that she had dropped the complaint when some associates of Nihipali’s threatened to kill her mother if she didn’t comply. They had pictures and other information proving that they could easily get to her.”

“Hmm. So why did she admit to changing her story now?” Steve frowned.

“Sadly her mother passed away several months ago, so the only threat is her own life now. Her father died when she was a child.”

Danny spoke up. “Did you offer her protection in exchange for her testimony?”

“I did. She was going to refuse but Kono talked her into it. Sid's arranging it now.” 

“Good work Chin.” Steve acknowledged. “Have you found anything on Ms. Makaiau yet?”

“Maybe. She grew up in a Samoan gang area. I haven’t found if she is related to any gang members, but you know she doesn’t have to be for them to consider someone one of their own.”

“Keep digging. I sent some alibis I would like Kono to follow up on as soon as possible.”

“Sure thing brah. I’ll let you know as soon as I find something more on Ms. Makaiau.”

“Good. Danny and I are going to see Ikaika Pauha. He is the only acquaintance of Nihipali’s that is still alive and free.”

“I’ll send you what I found on him right now.”

“Thanks Chin.” Steve disconnected the call before he glanced across at his partner and grinned. “Think you can call up that information when it comes through Danny?”

“Funny. I think I can handle it.” Danny growled playfully before he grew serious and bit his lip in thought. “This guy’s not going to talk easily is he?”

Steve shook his head. “I doubt it. How do you want to play it?”

Danny pointed at Steve, his eyes widened in mock surprise. “You’re asking me?” as he pointed at himself. “What, you actually plan to listen to what I have to say?” 

“Weelll, I thought you might want to have some say in this one. But if you don’t….”

“Oh no, you’re not putting this on me.” Danny waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “I like to follow procedures for a reason. That way the bad guys stay in jail.” He stopped sighing deeply and shook his head in surrender. “Why am I bothering, you’re going to do what you want anyway.”

Steve smirked. “Probably, but we’ll see. Maybe just threaten him with my idea of interrogation.”

“Really? Huh, you actually make sense.”

“Hey, I always make sense.” Steve interrupted indignant.

“Yeah, when there are bullets flying and explosions going off you make perfect sense. The rest of the time…” Danny pointed his thumb down and twisted his hand imitating water going down the drain. 

“It’s times like this when I wonder why I picked you for a partner.” McGarrett smirked. “Oh I know, I love your kid.”

Danny snorted. “Who doesn’t? So, was there anyone at the office who interested you other than Ms. Makaiau?”

Steve threw a quick look at Danny before returning his attention back to the road. “I think that Ms. Holakai knows more than she told us about the harassment.” 

Danny nodded in agreement. “I agree. I also think that Ms. Makaiau is involved in the murder. Her reaction seemed almost rehearsed. And the second stab wound was a form of revenge, I’m sure of it. All I could think of when I saw that was Bobbit.” 

“Bobbit? Who or what the hell is a Bobbit?” Steve looked at Danny briefly wondering if he really wanted the explanation.

“You don’t remember John and Lorena Bobbit?” Danny asked incredulously.

“Uh Danny, I have spent most of the last 10 years or so with the SEALs. I missed a lot of the big news stories because I was incommunicado while on missions.”

Danny slapped his hand on his forehead. “Sorry, didn’t think of that. I’m surprised that story didn’t make the rounds on the ships though considering what happened.” He shrugged and proceeded to tell Steve the gruesome tale about John and Lorena complete with wild hand gestures.

Meanwhile Steve and Danny’s guests in the back seat closely watched the exchange. Jackson was disgusted with the two. Didn’t Williams have any respect for McGarrett? And why did McGarrett put up with Williams attitude? What did the pair mean by McGarrett’s form of interrogation? There is only one way to interrogate someone. He didn’t recognize the casualness of their interaction was based on partnership, not boss/employee. On the other hand, Harris was impressed with the two men and their obvious camaraderie as well as the give and take, though he too wondered about the interrogation thing.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I really didn’t want to get into a big conversation regarding the gruesome details of the Bobbit’s story. If you want the details, google it, you’ll find lots of information. I did think of that after I wrote the placement of the knife so I couldn’t help but make a reference to it.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to all who've read, left comments, kudos and bookmarked this story. It makes me happy to know people are enjoying the story.


	7. A New Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet one of the suspects. Jackson and Harris are introduced to Steve's driving and interrogation techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, I just wish I owned them. 
> 
> Thank you my beta Traw for helping me stay on track.

The SUV pulled up in front of a small warehouse. Before the men could exit the vehicle a car pulled out of the alley next to the building and took off. Steve took off after the car. “Did you get a look at the driver Danny?”

“Yeah. That was our guy.” He grabbed his cell phone and made a quick call. “Hey we need you and Kono to come with HPD to the address you gave. Pouha did a runner.”

“No problem, brah. I did some more digging on the address and it is owned by Nihipali.” 

“Interesting. Thanks for the info. We’ll see you after we catch this guy. Omph, shit.” Danny grabbed the handle above his head when Steve took a corner too fast sliding sideways before taking off again full tilt. He smothered a snicker when he heard Jackson squawking in the back. 

“Are you insane McGarrett? Are you trying to kill us or catch him?!” Jackson screamed. 

Danny didn’t even turn to look at Jackson. “Don’t waste your breath Detective. I’ve been trying to get him to stop driving like a maniac since I’ve known him, hasn’t worked yet. Just hang on because Steve will keep at it until he stops the other car. If you are going to get sick, open the window, this is a loaner car.”

Steve smirked as his next attempt to get past the suspect car was blocked. The chase continued until Steve actually rammed bumper of the car* as it made a turn causing it to spin out of control before hitting a wall. Both Danny and Steve were out of the SUV with guns drawn before the vehicle had settled to a complete stop. 

Danny pulled Pouha from the car roughly, after verifying he didn’t have a weapon in his hands, pushed him bodily up against the car, ignoring the man’s soft “Umph” as the criminal’s chest hit against the side of the car. “I'm Detective Williams and this is Commander McGarrett of the 5-0 task force.” He quickly searched him finding a gun, knife and brass knuckles. “Really, brass knuckles? I thought these went out with Capone.” He cuffed Pouha and sat him so that he was leaning against the side of his car. 

Jackson and Harris had exited the SUV to watch. A pale Jackson was leaning on the SUV for support. 

“Tell us Mr. Pouha, why did you run?” Danny growled

Pouha spit at Danny’s feet. “I ain’t talking to no Haole cop!” 

Danny’s eyebrow quirked. “Really? You might want to reconsider.” Pointing at Steve. “His idea of interrogation is to hang someone off a roof, or to toss them into a shark tank.”

Steve and Danny turned as one when they heard a thump to see Jackson passed out on the ground. “Is he afraid of sharks?” Danny asked. Harris stared at Steve in shock. 

“You may want to check on him,” Steve pointed to Jackson, “we’ll call the EMTs if he needs them.” Steve turned back to Pouha. “I think there might be a cliff near hear that I could dangle him over the edge instead of a roof.”

Danny looked as Steve askance. “Are you crazy? You might slip and go with him and I would be forced to break in a new partner, not to mention all the paperwork I'd have to fill out. See, he’s crazy. Are you sure you don’t want to talk?” 

Pouha shook his head stubbornly.

Steve continued. “We could tie him to the hood of the SUV and take him along the cliff roads. Hopefully the ties would hold.” At first the suspect seemed unconcerned, maintaining his silence, but as Steve and Danny talked his eyes got bigger and they could see some fear in them.

“Whoa Steve, what’s with the new face? It’s a bit on the scary side.” 

Steve smiled menacingly. “I’ve got it. I’ll have HPD send the helicopter here. It can land in the clearing we passed.” Steve indicated the road behind them with his thumb. “We can use the rescue pulley and dangle Mr. Pouha from the copter and fly around for a bit. Maybe dunk him in the ocean a couple of times.” 

Steve reached for his phone as Danny reached out to stop him. “Oh no.”

Pouha yelled simultaneously. “NO, NO. Please, I’ll tell you what you want to know, just no helicopters!”

Steve’s smile changed to predatory. “Did you kill James McNeil?”

“No, that weren’t me. Don’t know who did it either.” Pouha was sweating.

Danny continued. “Then why did you run?”

“There's a shipment of phony Hawaiian artifacts in the warehouse that I was preparing for shipment.”

Steve suddenly seemed more menacing. “You’re using Nihipali’s business as a front to move phony artifacts, passing them off as genuine?” Pouha nodded. “Is Nihipali part of this operation?” Another nod. “Do you know who is responsible for threatening the young women who complained about McNeil’s harassment?”

Pouha nodded. “It wasn’t me, but a couple of enforcers. Nihipali didn’t want the cops digging into the business. He was afraid that his smuggling business would be found out.” 

Danny looked disgusted. “You’re sure you know nothing about McNeil’s death? You haven’t heard any rumors?”

“Only that Makani’s cousin wanted McNeil dead.” Danny waved his hand encouragingly as he rushed on. “He’s not an enforcer, but he might have done it for his cousin. I don’t know her name, her mother kept her away from Makani and us. That’s all I know, I swear.” Pouha finished as he looked at Steve pleadingly.

“So where can we find Makani?” Steve asked. 

Pouha gave them the address.

Steve and Danny looked at each other satisfied.

“I still say you’re crazy, McGarrett.” 

Steve smiled mischievously. “Book ‘em Danno.” Danny rolled his eyes before booking the suspect as HPD pulled up. Meanwhile Steve walked over to Harris and Jackson who had regained consciousness. “We’ll be leaving to check out the building before we arrest Nihipali for smuggling.”

Jackson stood up his legs still shaky, he had had enough. “We’re going back to Maryland! I don’t understand what is so great about your task force!” Steve’s face blanked, eyes narrowed. Danny had heard the yelling as he joined his partner, crossing his arms. “When I first arrived I wondered what kind of task force you ran. You’re a naval officer yet you have a cop who has taken payola working for you. You have an inexperienced rookie!” He pointed at Danny, “He’s the only one on your task force that seemed to be acceptable for a task force until he opens his mouth. He speaks to you like an equal, and without any respect for your position.” He flung his arms out. “You drive like a maniac. You threaten the suspect to get a confession. I don’t understand how your task force is so successful.”

“I resent your accusation that I don’t respect Steve. He’s the best partner I have ever had and the best leader for our task force. Doesn’t mean he’s not crazy. And you, you have no idea how to run a task force. It is a _team_ of people working _together_ , not a group of people who are supposed to ask how high to jump when you snap your fingers. That’s not how to earn true respect for yourself and not your position. As for Chin he's one of the best detectives and a very honorable man who I trust to back Steve and me up any day. Kono has the instincts of a veteran detective. You really should have kept your mouth shut Jackson, Steve has his blank face which means he’s pissed beyond belief and a pissed Steve might decide to hang you from a helicopter in which case I'd help him.” Danny flung at Jackson.

Steve stepped intimidatingly into Jackson’s personal space, arms crossed over his chest, his voice was deadly. “First, I don’t know how you heard about Chin, but he did _not_ take that money. IA never could prove anything so they spread malicious gossip to get rid of him instead of doing their damn job.” Jackson looked like he was going to object, Steve kept right on going as he pointed at Danny with his thumb, “IA believed his late partner was selling out HPD for money. They were so convinced Meka was not going to receive a proper police service, despite the evidence being circumstantial. We proved Meka innocent and found the guilty party. So you excuse me if I don’t believe IA about Chin. As for Kono, Danny got it right in one. She could also hand you your ass on a platter in a fight.” 

Steve paused, taking a deep breath. “You question how I run the task force? Danny pegged it; we’re a team who works together for a common goal. Each of us has talents and strengths that enhance our team’s efforts to get the job done. I chose each member for their strengths and value their input. Just because my people are allowed to speak their minds does _not_ mean that they don’t respect me. When I choose to give an order, it is followed, even if it is questioned. If I had wanted grunts, I would’ve looked for fresh faced cadets, not intelligent, capable people.” Danny looked pleased. “As for my driving and interrogation techniques, it gets the job done. I was asked to clean up this state by any means necessary, and that is what I do.” He signaled one of the HPD officers. Once the man was close enough Steve spoke. “Please see that the detectives are delivered to HQ so that they can pick up the rental car and return to their rooms.” The officer nodded and headed for his car. “I’ll be contacting the governor about the abrupt end to your stay.” With that Steve opened the driver’s door of the SUV and hopped in.

Danny paused as he added. “You know, I used to think like you did about his methods and I still try to get him to follow procedures. Just remember he’s not a cop, he’s a SEAL and does things the SEAL way. He is dedicated to putting away the criminals in this state. He is fiercely loyal to his team and I know without a doubt that he respects us. In turn he has earned our respect. Detective Harris, have a safe trip home.” Finished Danny headed to his side of the SUV. “Glad you crashed the loaner and not the Camaro Steve.” Was the last thing that Jackson and Harris heard before Steve drove off.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I’m not familiar with Hawaii so I am avoiding giving actual names of streets and such. I would probably put the warehouse in the middle of the jungle or something like that; best to just avoid the possibility.
> 
> ***** This maneuver is used by the police but I can't recall the actual name of it. Works really well if done right.


	8. Who Did It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information surfaces about both crimes, but do we really know who did it yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, I just wish I owned them. 
> 
> Thank you my beta Traw, she's awesome.

“Thanks for what you said Danny. I appreciate it.” 

Danny shrugged. “It’s the truth. We both know that I really didn’t like you when we first started working together.” Steve chuckled. “But that didn’t last long. I used to think that you were just insane. But now I know there’s a method to your madness. I may not agree with it, but I know you’re not really crazy though there are still occasions where I wonder.” He pointed at Steve. “If anyone asks, I’ll deny I ever said that.”

“I know you will.” Steve laughed as he parked the TRUCK, noticing that Kono’s car and Chin’s bike already there. He laid his hand on Danny’s arm keeping him in the SUV. “You’re the best partner too.” 

Danny smiled at him as Steve released his arm and they exited the truck before heading inside.

They saw Kono working with a couple of HPD officers searching some crates. “Hey Kono find anything?” Steve asked as they reached the young detective in training.

“Boss, we found plenty. This crate seems to contain things from a Luakini hidden amongst the furniture and other regular cargo shipped by Nihipali’s company. Some crates contain Heiau relics. It seems that these were to be loaded with the normal shipment Nihipali’s company sends to the mainland.” She pointed at the crates she had been examining. “See the markings on the box that indicate what is supposed to be in the box. We found official inspection tape used to seal crates before shipment.” She scowled. “They’re stealing and smuggling valuable antiquities and ancient religious artifacts. We’ve contacted an expert who should be here shortly. Hopefully he’ll know what sites these may have come from.”

“You’ll be relieved to know that Pouha stated all of this is fake.” Steve told her, waving at the surrounding crates. “HPD’s expert should be able to tell for sure. Did HPD catch anyone else?”

“Yeah. A couple of young guys were caught leaving after you chased after Pouha. They are on their way to HPD as we speak.”

“Good job. Where’s Chin?” Steve said looking around.

“Oh, he found the office and the computer.” She pointed towards a room in the back.

“Thanks Kono.” Steve called over his shoulder as they headed towards the small office. Reaching the office door, they saw Chin working on the computer. “Hey Chin, find anything that’ll help put Nihipali away?”

“Oh yeah. There is plenty of information here to put him and a few other people away for a long time.” Chin turned looking behind Steve and Danny curiously. “Where are your tag-a-longs?”

Steve and Danny scowled. “Jackson decided to head back to Maryland. He didn’t seem to like my driving or interrogation techniques. He also didn’t like the make-up of my team or how I run things.”

Chin’s eyebrows climbed. “There’s nothing wrong with the way you run things. What didn’t he like about our team?”

Steve nodded. “He didn’t like the fact that I allow the people ‘under’ my command to ‘talk back’ to me. He felt that it shows a lack of respect.”

“Jackson was referring to me.” Danny smirked, ignoring the exaggerated shocked looks on Steve’s and Chin’s faces. “But Jackson really stepped in it when he questioned Steve’s decision to include you and Kono on the team. As far as he was concerned I was the only ‘legitimate’ member of the team until I opened my mouth trying to keep Steve from doing something truly crazy.” 

“My idea was not crazy! Besides, it worked didn’t it?”

Danny ignored the interruption as he continued. “Steve did a good job of putting him in his place. I didn’t know that he had such a command of the English language.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t about to let him talk about my team like that. Don’t think that Danny didn’t make his opinion known.” Chin smiled knowingly. “Speaking of Jackson, we should head back to headquarters so I can call the governor and tell her what happened.” They turned to leave but Steve turned back to Chin as he added. “We still need to find McNeil’s killer. So return to HQ with Kono and the computer so you can use our equipment to go through the hard drive.”

“Sure thing brah.” 

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

About an hour and a half later, the four members of 5-0 were standing at the computer table. Mcgarrett had spoken to the Governor about the two Maryland detectives. The Governor had frowned as Danny had confirmed Steve’s report before she sighed and suggested that they discuss the problems with the visiting detectives with Governor Stevens who was en route to Hawaii. 

“I spoke with Governor Jameson about our former observers. She apologized for putting us through that. Governor Stevens may not agree.” Steve told Chin and Kono before he shrugged. “Now back to business. What exactly did you find on Nihipali’s computer Chin?”

Chin pulled up the information on the central computer table. “It turns out that the items found in the crates _are_ fakes, Nihipali was passing them off as originals to his buyers. They were being sold to ‘collectors’ who liked to buy illicit goods, in this manner avoiding people who would have the ‘antiquities’ verified by an expert.” His fingers quickly danced over the table as more information flickered up onto the screen. “We can charge him with forgery, smuggling, selling on the black market and threatening of victims to change testimony.” He displayed two more files containing pictures of young women. “These two women were also harassed by McNeil but never got as far as the cops before being threatened.”

“They kept all of this on their computer? What kind of idiots are they?” Steve asked shocked.

Chin smirked. “The kind that think that no one else is capable of cracking their encryption codes.”

Danny smirked as he shook his head, “Dimwits. They were easy to crack for you weren’t they?”

“Definitely. They weren’t very sophisticated. By the time Nihipali goes to court, there might be more to charge him with since I haven’t finished going through everything.” Chin pulled up one more file. “You’ll find this last file most interesting.” He moved the file’s picture to a standing/hanging monitor.

Steve looked closely at the young woman pictured. “Is that who I think it is?” Chin nodded as he moved the file to the monitor next to the picture. “Well, what do you know? She did know about the harassment after all. What about her alibi Kono?”

Kono replied. “Unfortunately her alibi pans out.”

“So it’s possible that Makani did the actual killing for her.” Steve studied the information for a minute. “Chin and Kono, I want you to handle the arrest of Nihipali and the search of company’s offices. Let HPD take care of his accomplices while Danny and I speak to Makani. Don’t forget to eat.” Chin and Kono nodded as they headed to their offices to prepare for the arrest. Steve looked at Danny, “Let’s grab some dinner than find our friend Makani.”

“Good idea, I’m starved.” The two men started for the door. “But no pizza with pineapple and ham do you hear me McGarrett?” Steve smirked as Danny pointed a finger at him. “I mean it.”

Steve chuckled. “Actually I was thinking burgers. Or do you have something against burgers?”

“Asshole.” Danny answered loudly as the door closed behind them.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Luakini:** temple for human sacrifice
> 
> **Heiau:** Ancient Hawaiian religious temple


	9. Did We Get Him/Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny catch up to Makani. Do they get their answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, I just wish I owned them. And if wishes were horses, beggars would ride as my mother would say.
> 
> Thank you my beta Traw for all her hard work.

Steve and Danny arrived at Makani’s address in the early afternoon. Both men checked their weapons before exiting the car. Danny had called HPD to have them on stand-by in case anything went wrong. Steve considered protesting but decided against it considering Pouha doing a runner.

Steve and Danny reached the front door. Danny stood on the right side of the door and Steve on the left. Steve nodded at Danny to knock on the door while he kept an eye out for any suspicious movements. “GUN!” yelled Steve as he spotted a gun poke around the edge of the building, aimed at his partner’s back. Pulling his weapon, he dropped and rolled in one fluid motion as he fired at the corner of the house, relieved. Danny had dropped in response to his shout. 

The gun disappeared and the two five-O investigators ran to the edge of the house as they heard someone running away. Carefully looking around the edge of the building, Steve quickly pulled back and flattened himself against the wall as a couple of bullets imbed themselves in the side of the house where his head had been. He turned to Danny, silently signaling with his hands that the back yard was enclosed by a high fence. The suspect may not be able to run that way. He pointed to the other corner of the house as he silently instructed Danny to head that way, while he kept the shooter occupied. Danny grimaced at having to leave Steve alone but trusting there was no other way. Steve’s aneurysm face told its own story. There would be no way to communicate once Danny was out of sight. They looked each other in the eye and nodded an unspoken good luck. 

Steve yelled, “5-0 drop your weapon!” He was answered with two more gunshots, satisfied that the shooter was still on this side of the house, he motioned to Danny to go. He then squatted down before poking head and gun around the corner to return fire. He pulled back after firing several rounds which were returned. While waiting for Danny to get into place, he decided that the shooter is an idiot for getting himself trapped until he heard a small explosion causing his heart to stop. 

He was desperate to run to see what happened but duty kept him in place, Danny would want the shooter apprehended. 

“Sounds like the other cop found one of my little toys.” Steve suppressed his anger and fear so he listened to the gunman’s snickering taunts as he pinpointed his location. “Now you’re all alone.”

Steve rolled out from cover and rapidly fired two shots at the shooter, hearing a third shot from the back of the house as he fired. The shooter fell sideways, dropping his gun as Steve got up cautiously and moved towards the downed man. 

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot you in the other leg.” He smiled, relieved, as he heard Danny’s gruff order from the back of the house.

Steve approached the shooter and kicked the gun away before glancing at Danny to reassure himself Danny was uninjured as he moved to cuff the shooter. “Glad to see you in one piece partner. What happened?”

Danny shrugged as he kept his gun on the suspect while Steve holstered his before cuffing and searching the downed man. “This idiot didn’t hide the trip wire as well as he obviously thought he did.” He holstered his gun once Steve was finished. “So I followed the wire to see what it would trigger finding what looked like a small explosive device. I remembered someone telling me about how to trigger a trap like that safely.” Steve looked at his partner in surprise, stunned that Danny remembered the story he told, as Danny continued. “So I grabbed a broken branch, stepped carefully over the wire and moved carefully to the back corner of the house; I checked for more traps as I moved to the back of the house, once I was safe I tossed the branch at the wire before ducking. Just as I had ducked, boom.” Danny sympathetically added. “I knew you might think that I was injured and I’m sorry there was no way…”

Before Danny could finish Steve walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder stopping Danny’s apologies. “The important thing is that you're okay. I’m glad I told you about that incident now.” Danny nodded in agreement. “Now let’s take care of our friend here.” Steve said as he turned towards the handcuffed man who was moaning in pain.

Danny leaned down to check his pockets and found a wallet, opening it. “Well, what do you know? It’s Makani himself.” 

“I ain’t got nothing to say to you Haoles except that I need to go to the hospital.” Makani growled.

“He seems to think he has a choice in the matter.” Danny pointed a thumb at Makani. “I guess being reasonable is out.”

Steve nodded stroking his chin. “So how do you think we should handle him? The house is only one story so I can’t dangle him out the window. Maybe we should tie him to the hood of the car.”

Danny shook his head. “Nah, I don’t want to get blood on the car; I just washed it.” Danny noticed the glint in his partner’s eyes. “Uh oh, what are you thinking?”

Steve just smiled and knelt on his right knee next to Makani. He pulled out a glove normally used for keeping a crime scene clean and put it on before he placed his hand on Makani’s wound and pressed. Makani moaned and tried to roll away but was stopped as Danny knelt down to keep him still. Steve released the pressure some. 

“I suggest you talk Makani, Steve here is a Navy SEAL and very inventive when it comes to questioning.”

“You can’t do this! I got rights!” Makani yelled.

“It’s funny how criminals seem to know their rights. Unfortunately for you Makani, I have full means and immunity to get my job done.” Steve pressed on the wound harder than the first time causing Makani to scream in pain. The pressure was released again. “Are you ready to answer our questions Makani?” Steve inquired mildly.

Makani gasped. “Aurite, aurite lolo Haole ‘oe! Whatch you wan ‘ike?” 

Danny looked across Steve and frowned. “What did he say?”

“Tell you later. Did you kill James McNeil? Answer in English.”

“Yeah. He tried to force my cousin to have sex with him. Nobody does that to a member of my family.”

“How did you kill him?” Steve demanded.

“Stabbed him in the heart.”

“So you stabbed him in the heart? What kind of knife did you use?” Danny pushed for more information.

“I grabbed a knife out of his kitchen.”

Steve applied a pressure on the wound again eliciting a moan before easing off. “You’re lying to us. That's not how he died. So do you want to try again and tell us who really killed McNeil?”

Makani was panting as he slumped. “Okay, okay, my cousin did it. She called me after she killed him frantic. So I told her to go and go out with some friends to create an alibi. She mentioned some recital or something. I told her I would take the blame when the cops came looking.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other and nodded. They had what they needed. “Book him Danno.” Danny huffed in mock annoyance before reading Makani his rights as Steve grabbed his phone and called HPD and an ambulance. 

Stepping away from Makani so they could talk quietly Danny asked. “So what did he say?”

Steve kept an eye on Makani. “He called me a crazy Haole,” Danny snickered, “and asked what we wanted to know.” He scratched his cheek as he glanced back down at their suspect. “Once he has been picked up, we can head to Nihipali and McNeil LTD to see if she is still there so we can talk to her.”

Danny ran his fingers threw his hair. “Yeah.” 

“What are you thinking?”

“Something just occurred to me. How did Nihipali find out about what McNeil was doing? Normally complaints are handled by the HR department, or an---office manager.” 

Steve nodded in agreement. “So we need to know how much she knows and if she was aware of the threats.” Steve finished as he grabbed his phone and dialed. “Hello Max. Do you have a time of death for McNeil?” Danny watched as Steve listened to the M.E’s response before Steve continued. “Good work. Mahalo Max.” Quickly disconnecting the call he looked across at his partner and announced. “Well, our suspect’s alibi is definitely shot.”

“Time of death was before she went out, wasn’t it?”

“Looks like we’ll be making another arrest today.” Steve nodded as HPD and an ambulance arrived. Stepping aside as Makani was being taken care of McGarrett called HPD asking what time Makani received the call from the suspect. Once he had his answers, he quickly passed custody of Makani across to the responding officers before leaving the scene to head to Nihipali’s office.

**TBC**


	10. And the Winner Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to the nitty gritty of the investigation. Steve and Danny meet Governor Stevens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, I just wish I owned them. And if wishes were horses, there'd be one by my side as my grandmother would say.
> 
> Thank you my beta Traw for helping me keep on track. Any mistakes are still mine.

Steve and Danny walked into the front lobby of Nihipali and McNeil to find a bit of a commotion. The office manager Maylea Holakai was trying to keep HPD from taking any files or searching the offices. She was currently arguing with Chin.

“Is there a problem here Officer Kelly?” Steve inquired as the partners got close enough.

Ms. Holokai interupted. “Yes! I want to know why Mr. Nihipali was arrested and these officers are searching the offices.”

Steve’s eyebrow went up as he looked at Chin. “I have been trying to explain what is going on but Ms. Holakai refuses to listen to me.” Chin replied exasperatedly.

“Alright Chin. Go ahead and work with the tech people to go through the computer files.” Ms. Holakai moved to stop Chin, Steve stepped in front of her. Once Chin had moved to complete his work, Steve addressed Ms. Holakai firmly. “We have found evidence at one of Nahini’s warehouses linking him to smuggling fake Hawaiian antiquities with this company’s regular shipments.” 

She straightened up indignant. “I keep telling Officer Kelly and I will tell you that your accusations are ridiculous. Mr. Nihipali would never be involved in something as sordid as smuggling.”

Steve spoke before she could say more. “Ms. Holakai, we have confiscated several crates already, as well as computer files detailing Nihipali’s smuggling operation. We also have testimony and computer evidence that he is responsible for having several young women’s families threatened if they went to the police to complain about being harassed by McNeil.” 

Ms. Holakai’s face turned mulish. “Ridiculous, Mr. Nihipali wouldn’t need to have anyone threatened since Mr. McNeil would never use a woman like that.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Some people could be so deliberately blind it was unbelievable but before he could say more Danny spoke. “Ms. Holakai, as the Commander stated, we have the computer records of the smuggling operation, we have some of the fake antiquities.” He held up his hand before she could interrupt. “The antiquities were found in a search of a warehouse owned by one holding company, owned by another holding company that was ultimately owned by Nihipali. We have in custody several of his associates as well as the men who were responsible for threatening the women in question. Officer Kelly has a search warrant for these offices. If you continue to interfere we will have no choice but to arrest you for obstruction of justice.”

Ms. Holakai stared at Danny for a moment. “Very well detective. I see that I really have no choice in the matter.”

“Not really, no. What I would really like to know is why you didn’t know about the harassment going on in this building. Since there is no human resources department you would be responsible for those duties normally associated with HR. The women should have gone to you to report the harassment.” Something flickered in her eyes.

Steve noticed. “They did come to you didn’t they? You didn’t take them seriously did you?” Another unidentified emotion crossed her face. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. “You went to Nihipali and told him about the reports; violating laws of confidentiality and the victims’ rights.”

Giving an aggravated sigh Ms. Holakai replied. “Yes I let Mr. Nihipali know what was going on. He said it was a misunderstanding and would take care of it. The women later came to me and said that they wished to withdraw their complaints. As I said there was no harassment; it was all a big misunderstanding.”

Steve growled. “The women withdrew their complaints because Nihipali had the lives of their families threatened if they didn’t.” Steve glared at her when she tried to interrupt. “As we already told you; we have the men in custody who threatened the women. We also have the testimony of one of the victims detailing the harassment and the threats that were made. They threatened to kill her mother if she didn't cooperate.” He leaned deliberately into her personal space as he continued. “Your precious Nihipali was an idiot who kept records of each woman who had to be threatened. Your blind loyalty to Mr. Nihipali allowed several women to be abused by McNeil and further traumatized by Nihipali. You are under arrest for aiding and abetting the threatening of the women, breaking confidentiality laws and I’m sure we’ll think of something else.” He waved over an HPD officer, “Take this woman out of my sight, she is under arrest.” 

Steve and Danny watched the woman being led out the door protesting all the way. As they turned back to the front desk, Kalena Makaiau was making her way towards them. “I see that 5-0 really likes to stir things up.”

Danny pointed at Steve. “He definitely likes to stir things up.” Steve tried to look innocent. “Don’t even try to act all innocent with me Super SEAL, doesn’t work.” Danny snorted as he turned back to Ms. Makaiau and continued. “I’m glad that you found us. We have a couple of questions for you.”

“Of course detective. What would you like to know?”

“Where were you before you went to your niece’s recital?” 

She hesitated. “I was at work. I went home to change and met my sister and brother-in-law.”

Danny continued. “You didn’t stop at McNeil’s house before going home?”

Makaiau stuttered. “N-no. I went straight home to get ready.”

Steve stepped forward. “That’s interesting a call from your cell bounced off a tower close to McNeil’s home at the time you claim you were at home. You don’t live close enough to McNeil’s home to use the same tower; so where were you?” Steve leaned closer to her intimidatingly when she remained silent. “You had been at McNeil’s home. Did he try to force you to have sex? Is that why you stabbed him?” The woman remained silent as McGarrett continued to push. “When you realized what you had done you panicked calling your cousin Makani for help. Unfortunately for you he is almost as bad a liar as you are Ms. Makaiau. Now why don’t you tell us the truth?”

She slumped before leaning against the receptionist’s desk. “All right. I killed him. I had heard the rumors that other women had been scared into not reporting McNeil. So when he invited me to his house for a ‘business’ dinner, I suspected he was going to try something. So I brought my father’s hunting knife with me and stabbed him after we entered the bedroom. It was easy.” She sneered. “He was so confident that he was going to get what he wanted he never suspected that I would attack him. He was still alive when I left a message for him.”

Steve and Danny avoided grimacing by sheer will. “Book her Danno.” Steve paused. “Doesn’t have the same ring does it?”

“No. Maybe you’ll stop calling me that now?” Danny said as he flagged an officer to help him. Steve smirked. Danny sighed. “Didn’t think so.”

Any answer Steve may have had was forgotten as his phone rang. Quickly pressing it to his ear he answered. “McGarrett.” He paused a moment as he listened to his caller before answering. “We’re just arresting the killer governor.” He listened more to his Boss before he nodded. “We can be there in an hour ma’am.” He paused listening for another moment before he answered. “We’ll see you then ma’am.” Hanging up he looked across at his partner who had just ordered a HPD officer to take the prisoner back to HPD. “We have an appointment with the governor and her guest Governor Stevens in one hour.”

Danny ran his hand over his face. “Why both of us?”

“She said that Stevens wants to hear what happened from me and one other member of the team. She asked for you.”

Danny flung his hands heavenward. “Wonderful. We’ll be doing paperwork until the wee hours of the morning. Well, let’s get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back to HQ.”

Steve nodded as the two men headed for the door. “I’m not looking forward to meeting Stevens. After all, we sent his men away.”

Danny smiled slightly. “And scared Jackson so much he fainted.” Both men laughed at the memory as they exited the building.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The partners had swung by HQ for a change of clothes. Although neither man had gotten any blood on their clothes, they were dirty and wanted to clean up a little before seeing the governor.

The two men entered the governor’s outer office. Steve let her executive assistant know that they were there for an appointment with the governor. 

She returned in a moment informing them they could go in.

Steve and Danny looked at each other seeing the same conviction in the other’s eyes. As one they walked into Jameson’s office. Once inside Steve stood at attention and Danny stood tall, or as tall as he could next to the giant as Danny liked to call him.

Jameson and guest stood up. “Good afternoon gentlemen. Let me introduce Governor Stevens from Maryland. This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and his partner Detective Williams.” Each man shook Steven’s hand when introduced before they all sat down and the Governor began. “Governor Stevens would like to ask you some questions about what happened with his men.” 

Stevens cleared his throat. “Detectives Jackson had some interesting things to say about your team Commander McGarrett. I would like you to tell me why you picked each task force member.”

Steve indicated Danny with his right hand. “I needed a partner. I picked Detective Williams because his record indicated that he was an outstanding detective who is dedicated to his work. Something I felt that was necessary to be my partner. I picked Chin Ho Kelly because he was also a good officer and a local man familiar with Honolulu. He's also a wiz when it comes to computers and other technical equipment. Officer Kalakaua is Officer Kelly’s cousin and helped us with our first case. She proved to be sharp, capable and able to take care of herself. She also has great instincts, the kind of instincts which can take years for some to learn.”

Stevens nodded thoughtfully. McGarrett’s reasons were all very sound. He had been surprised to hear about Kelly and Kalakaua and had wanted to understand McGarrett’s thinking process. He moved onto his next question. “Detective Jackson accused you of being reckless and ignoring a suspect’s rights.” He looked at Danny. “Perhaps you can tell me if Detective Jackson’s account is accurate Detective Williams.”

Danny sat up a little straighter as he replied. “Commander McGarrett can be a bit reckless behind the wheel, but he has never lost control of any vehicle he has driven. When Commander McGarrett is pursuing a suspect he's very focused and will go to just about any length to capture him. As for his interrogation techniques, they're unorthodox. But they're very effective.” Though touched, Steve hid his reaction to Danny’s words. “Commander McGarrett would never cause severe bodily harm in his goal to get information, just scare the suspect into giving information.” 

Stevens nodded thoughtfully. “So Commander McGarrett has never dangled someone off of a roof or tossed them in a shark tank?”

Steve looked Stevens in the eye. “I did governor. Neither man was in real danger. I had a solid grip on the suspect who I dangled over the edge of the roof and the sharks were not man-eaters and absolutely harmless; just good for scaring someone who didn’t know. In fact the cage I tossed the suspect in is used for tourists so that they can see real sharks.”

“And why do you think that it is okay to bypass a suspect’s rights just to get information?”

Steve replied, not about to apologize for his methods, they got the job done. “I was asked to do a job. Put criminals behind bars and that is what we do. I was given means and immunity to get my job done and I use it. Detective Williams keeps me from going too far, another reason I feel he is a great partner.” 

“Mark, I told you that I have full confidence in Commander McGarrett and his team. I gave them immunity for a reason; I believed that he could handle the responsibly and get results.” 

Stevens looked at Jameson. “You did. Moving on. Can you explain why you have a officer who took drug money, and was let go, on your task force?”

Jameson frowned at Stevens. Steve bristled. “I’m going to tell you the same thing that I told Jackson. Chin Ho Kelly is _not_ guilty of taking that money. IA was never able to prove he did it, instead of doing their job and find actual proof, they spread malicious rumors forcing him to leave the force.” Steve nodded towards his partner as he continued,. “Detective William’s former partner Meka was believed to be guilty of taking payola by the same IA officer who believes that Officer Kelly is guilty. We proved that Meka was not guilty and caught the dirty cop. So I choose not to believe anything IA has to say about Officer Kelly. Also, my late father was a very good judge of character and believed that Officer Kelly was innocent. He has proven to be a valuable part of my team as well as an honorable man.”

“I’m with Steve. Chin Ho Kelly is one of the most honorable men that I have met. I am proud to serve with him.” 

“What is the meaning of this inquisition Mark? You wanted to know what made this task force so successful, but you're questioning everything about it.” Jameson’s demeanor showed that she was getting angry.

“Detective Jackson is a fine detective and brought these issues to my attention. Personally I'm surprised that this task force is so successful based on what I've heard from Detective Jackson.”

Steve stood up, along with Danny, crossing his arms over his chest. Enough was enough. “If you’ll pardon me for pointing this out, but if Detective Jackson was in the military he would get his men killed. He would be the officer who'd get taken down by friendly fire.” Steven’s gaped. “He has no command experience of _any_ kind, not even as a lead detective. Even though Jackson is your nephew,” McGarrett didn't miss the look of surprise that crossed Steven’s face as he continued, “he lacks what it takes to lead a task force of any kind. He may be a good detective, however to lead a team like ours, the lead should have leadership skills _and_ experience. He treats his second in command more like his man Friday than an experienced detective. He has not created a team; he has created a boost to his ego.” Steve looked at Jameson. “Governor Jameson, we need to get back to headquarters. We caught McNeil’s killer and need to get the paperwork processed.”

Stevens spoke snidely. “Did you tie him to the hood of your car to get a confession?”

Steve’s demeanor turned downright scary, Danny was scowling, as he responded. “No we didn't tie _her_ to the hood of the car. We destroyed her alibi and the false confession of her cousin. We were able to show that she was not at home as she claimed. She confessed willingly after that.” 

Jameson looked at her old friend angrily as she interrupted Steve. “When you question the judgment of these two men, you question mine. Even though I gave Commander McGarrett carte blanch, I approved his choices of task force members personally. I’m also aware of his unorthodox methods of getting information. It is the reason I gave him immunity. I wanted the task force to clean up my island.” She stood up and pointed at her door. “Now get out of my office, and get off my island. Take your two detectives with you. I'll be doing you no more favors Mark.” Stevens stood up and left without another word. Jameson sat back down. “I apologize, Steve. I had no idea he was going to interrogate you like that. I believed that he really wanted help.”

“Apology accepted ma’am.” Danny nodded his agreement.

“Very well. You better head back and get that paperwork started gentlemen. We want to make sure this woman is convicted.”

Steve and Danny nodded before turning and leaving her office.

Neither man spoke until they were ensconced in the car and on the way to HQ. 

Danny’s sharp hand movements showed his agitation as he spoke. “That guy was unbelievable! So Jackson was his nephew?”

“Yup. I forgot to tell you that Chin had found out that little tidbit. Now we know how Jackson got the job. It certainly wasn’t based on his credentials.”

Danny shook his head. “As the saying goes, it’s not what you know but who you know. I think I would like to see both Jackson and Stevens go through some cold water training. Maybe they would learn something.”

Steve caught Danny’s eye and they said simultaneously. “Nah.” Both men laughed.

“I think that the cold water would freeze the few brain cells that Jackson possesses.” Danny snickered. 

Steve continued. “Thanks for sticking up for me in there. I know you were defending Chin, but we both know that it was my decision to bring Chin onto the team.”

Danny waved his hand dismissively. “You brought together a great team and I'm honored to work with all of you. All of us help make Hawaii safe for Grace.”

Steve smiled crookedly. “Thanks man. You have Grace this weekend right?” Danny nodded. “How about the two of you stay at my place for the weekend? Saturday we can have a barbeque with the team to celebrate the close of this case.”

Danny smiled. “Are you sure that you want us for the weekend Steve? I wouldn’t want Grace and me to put you out.”

Steve huffed as he pulled the car into a space at HQ. “I invited you, didn’t I? No you would not be putting me out. The house has plenty of room for both of you. Oh I forgot to give you this.” He reached in his pocket and handed Danny a key. “That’s the key to my front door and the code for the security system is 47223. You and Grace are welcome at my place anytime.” Danny was staring at Steve in astonishment. “I know Grace loves the beach and to swim. This way you can bring her to a semi-private beach even if I’m not home.”

“Thank you doesn’t seem adequate.”

Steve held up his hand to stop Danny. “No thanks are necessary Danny; you and Grace are ohana.” 

Danny realized that it was as simple as that for Steve. “Alright. Grace will be excited for this weekend.” 

The two men got out of the car. “You know I’m looking forward to this weekend too. You have an awesome daughter and I enjoy spending time with her.” Steve smirked before he added. “You’re okay too I suppose.”

Danny threw his hands up. “I hate you.” The men laughed as they entered HQ to complete the—oh--so exciting paperwork. “I really hate you; you know that, don’t you?”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter and this story is finished.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends. Seeing the friends relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, I just wish I owned them. Wish I was rich too but I'm not.
> 
> Thank you my beta Traw for helping me keep on track.

Friday had finally arrived. Danny stopped in Steve’s office before he was to pick up Grace. “Do you need me to bring anything for this weekend?”

Steve looked up at Danny’s question and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t think so. Unless you and Grace have something special in mind that you want to eat.” He paused. “You may want to pick up cereal if you want that for breakfast. I think I ate the last of it yesterday. I did pick up eggs, bacon and stuff to make pancakes last night.”

“No that sounds good. I’ll pick up some stuff that Grace likes to drink. Do you want me to get some beer?”

“Nah. Kamekona was able to get me a bargain on it. Didn’t ask where he got it either, didn’t want to know.” Danny chuckled. “Are you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I just finished up my paperwork. Are you almost done?” Danny waved at the pile of paperwork on Steve’s desk.

“Maybe in the next century I’ll get this done.” Both men laughed quietly. “I’ll be done in about half an hour. If I’m not at the house let yourselves in.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” Danny turned to walk out of the office but stopped when he saw who was standing in the door.

Looking uncomfortable, Governor Stevens was standing in Steve’s doorway. He cleared his throat. “I owe both of you an apology.” He fiddled with his tie. “I went into our meeting without having all of the facts. I knew that Jackson was having difficulty with his team; I hadn't realized that the difficulty was actually Jackson's own attitude. I believed that if he could observe another such team he would be able to go back to Maryland and make a success of the task force.”

Steve waved him into the office. “I can understand that Governor Stevens.”

Stevens sighed. “After leaving Pat’s office I thought about what you told me. I wanted to know if what you said about Jackson was the truth. So I pulled Detective Harris aside and asked him to tell me what really happened here and how Jackson handled the responsibility of team leader. He told it to me straight. He said exactly what you had said about Jackson, that he was not prepared to lead such a task force. He also had a different view of you, your team, and how you conducted yourself. I will be removing Jackson from the task force and finding a replacement that has more leadership experience.” 

“Please believe me when I say that I thought he could do the job when I chose him. It was not because he is my nephew. Well, I didn’t think so at the time. I believe that if I can find the right leader, I might do what Pat did and give them immunity.” He smiled slightly. “It would have to be the right person though; I wouldn’t want the privilege abused. Good luck gentlemen.” With that, he turned and walked out of the office, not giving Steve or Danny a chance to respond. It was debatable if they could have said anything at that moment, even Danny was rendered temporarily speechless.

Danny slowly blinked a few times before he found his voice. “That was unexpected.”

“It was. Maybe there is hope for the Maryland task force yet.” 

“Maybe.” Danny looked at Steve. “Now I’m leaving to pick up my daughter and hope I’m not late or Rachel will bitch.”

Steve snorted as he waved Danny towards the door. “Get going already.” Danny smiled slightly before heading out. 

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

When Steve got home he found Danny’s Camaro parked in the driveway. Steve smiled to himself glad to see that Danny had used the key. He parked next to the Camaro. Before he could grab the grocery bags out of the truck his front door opened and a Gracie shaped missile was headed right for him. He smiled widely as he bent down to catch her, before picking her up and twirling her around eliciting high pitched squeals of delight. He stopped and propped her against his hip. “Hello there Gracie. Did you see the missile that hit me?”

She giggled. “You’re silly Uncle Steve. I’m not a missile; I’m a little girl.”

He feigned shock. “Are you sure? I thought something came out of the door and right at me really, really fast.” He tickled her lightly, producing more giggles and a squirmy Grace. He stopped and smiled at her. “Maybe you’re right; you’re a little too wiggly to be a missile. Hey Danny.” He turned to his partner as Danny walked up to them. “Did you have any trouble with the code?”

“Nope. Need any help with the bags?” He indicated the neglected grocery bags. 

“I won’t turn it down. Thanks.” He put Grace down and held out a small bag to her. “Could you take that into the kitchen Gracie?”

“I’d love to Uncle Steve.” She took the bag and headed inside.

“Thanks Gracie.” Was said to her retreating form. Steve smiled.

Danny stopped him before he could grab any more bags. “You used Grace’s name for your security code.” It was not a question. Steve nodded looking a little embarrassed. “Thank you.”

Steve flushed a little. “I didn’t do it on purpose. I only realized after I set the code that it could spell Grace. I decided not to change it. It's something we both can remember easily and only a few might guess because Grace and I aren't related by blood.” He shrugged and grabbed to bags. “So let’s get this show on the road. I have some nice steaks we can grill.”

Danny shook his head as he watched Steve head for the house. He smiled fondly at his partner’s back before he grabbed the other bags, and followed Steve into the house.

Steve had one more surprise for the Williams duo that night. 

“Time to get ready for bed Monkey.” Danny started.

Steve stopped him. “Hang on Danny. I have a surprise for you and Grace.” They look at him expectantly. He motioned for them to follow him. “Come with me and I’ll show you.” He said as he led them upstairs and stopped at the first room on the right. He squatted down so he could speak to Grace. “This room used to be used for storage after Mary and I were sent away. I went through everything and was able to get rid of quite a bit of stuff.” 

She looked at him puzzled. 

He smiled. “I fixed it up so that you would have a room here whenever you and your Dad stayed over.” He stood and opened the door and turned on the light. She looked at Steve’s smiling face and then at the door before she squealed in delight and ran into the room. He walked in behind her leaving a stunned Danny in the hall. 

The room had a bed, nightstand, a small dresser and a desk. The walls were bare. “I thought you would like to choose the colors for the walls. The furniture used to be Mary’s before she decided she didn’t like the style anymore. I guess Dad never got rid of them.” 

Grace finished her perusal of the room and headed for an anxious Steve to give him a hug. “Thank you Uncle Steve. I love it! This way Danno doesn’t have to sleep on the couch.” 

He hugged her back tightly. “You’re welcome Grace. And that was another reason I wanted to give you your own room.” He was looking at Danny who had finally walked into the room. “I know your Danno didn’t mind sleeping on the couch, it’s rather comfortable. But since I have the room, I didn’t see a need for it. Now Danny can sleep in my old room.”

Danny looked around the room amazed at his partner’s, no, his friend’s generosity. Steve was a man of action and this spoke of ohana, better than any words could. He looked at Steve who had picked up Grace while hugging her. Must be easier on his back, Danny mused. “Well, I guess I know what we'll be doing the next weekend I have you.” He touched his daughter’s cheek. He smiled at Steve who looked relieved. “Does that mean I can paint your old room?” 

Steve laughed. “If you want. Dad never changed Mary's or my room after he sent us to the mainland. It could do with a change.” Steve put Grace down. “Alright Grace, now it’s time for you to get ready for bed. Your bag is on the other side of the bed. I moved it earlier when I used the bathroom.” She went for her bag and started pulling out what she needed and headed for the bathroom. Steve looked at Danny closely. “Are you really okay with what I did?” He indicated the room.

Danny came over and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m still a little shocked by this. However, I’m more than okay with it.” He smiled. “This is what you do for ohana right?”

Steve nodded looking happy and relieved. “It is.” 

Steve paused looking like he wanted to say something else. Danny looked closely, Steve didn’t have aneurysm face but it wasn’t his normal face either. “What?”

Steve looked at the floor than looked back up at Danny and took a deep breath. “If you wanted you could move in here, Danny.” Steve held up his hand. “You know I have plenty of room and you could make my old room yours without a problem. Since Mary won’t be living here, we could make her old room an office for you, with a day bed for guests, or a playroom for Grace and you can share my office.” Steve shrugged his shoulders. “You can pay me rent and split the other bills.”

Danny looked at Steve shocked. He really hadn't expected an offer like this. “Why now? You’ve complained about my apartment since the day we met.”

Before Steve could answer Grace walked in the room. “I’m ready for bed Danno.”

“I see that Monkey. Why don’t you get in bed so I can tuck you in?”

She looked up at him earnestly. “Would it be okay if Uncle Steve tucked me in tonight? He gave me this room and I think he should do it the first time I sleep here. You can tuck me in tomorrow night.”

Danny smiled, he was proud of his Grace. “Of course Uncle Steve can tuck you in if you want.” He leaned over and whispered loudly in her ear. “You’ll have to tell Uncle Steve what to do though. I don’t think he's tucked in a little girl before.” He gave her a hug and a kiss before he left the room. 

Steve was a little shell-shocked. He did not expect this but was not going to let Grace down. He squatted so that he could look her in the eye. “Your Dad’s right, I've never tucked in a little girl before, not even Mary. Thank you for being the first.”

She hugged him tightly. “You’re welcome.” She pulled back so that she could look at him. “First you pull the covers back for me.” He stood up with Grace giggling in his arms and did as he was told. “You were supposed to pick me up after pulling the sheets down Uncle Steve.” She giggled again.

“Oh. I just thought this was easier.” He looked a little sad.

She kissed his cheek, surprising him into a smile. “That’s okay Uncle Steve. I liked it.” His smile grew. “Now you place me on the bed so that I can lie down.” He did that gently. “You pull the covers over me. You don’t actually have to tuck them under the mattress.” She said this right before he did that. “I always have to get up during the night and it’s easier if the sheets are loose.” He nodded and straightened the covers over her. She looked in his eyes. “Then you give me a kiss on the forehead, say good night and wish me sweet dreams.”

Steve leaned over Grace, placing his hand on the bed for balance, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Good night Nani. I hope you have the best dreams tonight.”

She pulled her hand out from under the covers and gave his hand a squeeze while smiling at him. “Good night Uncle Steve. I hope you have the best dreams too.” She whispered. “You did a good job tucking me in Uncle Steve. What does Nani mean?”

He smiled goofily at her. “Thanks Nani. Nani means beautiful.”

Grace smiled. “How do you say uncle in Hawaiian?”

“`Anakala.”

She squeezed his hand. “Good night ‘Anakala.” 

“Good night Nani. Now go to sleep.” He turned his hand so he could squeeze her back, smiling gently, before gently tucking her arm back under the covers, silently leaving the room and pulling the door almost shut behind him.

Danny was waiting for him with a smile. “You did a good job. Thank you.”

Steve shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. “I just followed directions.”

Danny shook his head. “You did more than that and you know it.” He turned towards the stairs as he continued. “You made your own routine and gave her your own nick-name, which I like by the way. You’ll be tucking her in more since I will be moving in with you.” He stopped turning to face Steve.

He had that goofy smile again. “You’ll let me tuck her in again? It won’t interfere with your special time? You’re moving in?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Of course I will. And we have plenty of special time. Besides, I bet Gracie will ask you to do it again. Yes I will move in.” He turned back towards the kitchen. “I need a beer.”

“I’ll meet you on the lanai. It’s a nice night out.” Danny rolled his eyes and Steve snickered. Steve joined Danny with two open Longboards handing Danny one. “You asked me why I waited until now.” Danny nodded. Steve looked down before looking Danny in the eye. “I didn’t think you would say yes before now. You would have thought it was charity instead of what you do for ohana.”

Danny was stunned. Steve was right. Until recently, he would have thought that Steve was offering out of a sense of duty or something. Now he understood that Steve, Chin and Kono saw him as part of their family just as he saw them. “I hate to admit it and stroke your ego anymore but your right. Thank you. I look forward to getting out of that rat infested hellhole.” He clink his beer bottle with Steve’s as they sat down to watch the moon reflected on the ocean talking quietly.

The three had a great weekend. Steve gave Grace another surfing lesson. Once they had cleaned up, he claimed that he had some errands to run leaving father and daughter alone to have some special time. Danny knew that Steve didn’t have any errands to run but appreciated Steve’s thoughtfulness. 

The barbeque with the team was a success. Kono took Grace out swimming giving her an extra lesson while the men chatted. 

Sunday was spent at the zoo before dropping Grace off at Rachel’s. Danny informed her that he would be moving into one of Steve’s spare rooms as soon as he could. She tried to appear indifferent, but she really wasn't happy. She wouldn’t be able to use his horrible living conditions against him.

Danny arrived at his apartment to find Steve, Chin and Kono waiting for him. They were going to help him move that night! He wanted to balk but decided it wasn’t worth it. Besides all he really had to move were boxes and clothes. The room had come furnished, if you could really call the stuff furniture.

That night Danny slept in his new bed and felt as close to contentment as he could on this pineapple infested hellhole.

**PAU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
